First Kiss
by SecretanimeFreak
Summary: When Tamaki's flirting gets too serious for a certain girl who happens to experience his princely charm up close, he is left with her strawberry flavored gum as evidence that what she did actually happened.


**First Kiss**

**Crappy one-shot I made because I have a writers block that can't seem to go away….I just wonder how I was able to write this.**

**Disclaimer: Read at your own risk…oh and I don't own OHSHC I don't even want to own my OC but yeah…I guess I do.**

_This means a flashback_

**~X~X~X~**

You know what a first kiss is…right? It's that thing every girl wants around the time boys stop having cuties. When you stop playing with Barbie's and start to try and look like one. That's around the time you want that first kiss.

Emiko who has been my super best friend since I was in second grade has gotten hers already…and by the guy she has had a wild crush on since she was nine!

'I don't kiss and tell' her words echo in my head. I want to know what a kiss feels like! But like she told me when we were fourteen she doesn't kiss and tell. But now I'm….SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD! And I still haven't been able to experience that first kiss! My shoulders drop a little, NO! I am not going down the depressing spiral so I can end up in my corner of woe! Just because love hasn't found me yet! I stand up straight with my chin held up, I take out a piece of gum and pop it in my mouth, the strawberry flavor washes over my taste buds, I smile and continue to walk to the library. I've read many stories about people falling in love in the library and the ending is always the same for them, they always end up married with many kids and live happily ever after.

I wish the beginning of my happily ever after would start already! I sigh and walk into the library. Wind blows my braided auburn hair back. The usual smell of books doesn't fill my nose drills but instead a sweet aroma tickles my nose, did I take the wrong turn? In front of me are six of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen…and a five year old kid.

"Welcome…" They all chime in perfect harmony their voices give me goose bumps. A blond god gets up and walks towards me, my heart beats faster with every step he takes. I am awe struck as he flicks his golden hair out of his sparkling violet eyes. He bends down his fingers softly graze the top of my hand before taking it into his, I can feel the warmness from his hand coming onto mine. He slowly brings my hand up to his pale pink lips, he tenderly kisses my hand his lips feel like rose pedals. I could feel my face heat up, was this really happening?

The rose pedals left my hand and his beautiful voice filled my ears. "My dear princess, why would someone so beautiful like you fall into my presence?" He tilts his head to the side slightly. "Could this be destiny brining us together?"

I couldn't speak I felt like someone had sewn my mouth shut. A guy actually called me beautiful?

"Princess, why do you not speak? I want to hear the voice of the prettiest girl I have ever met." He said his eyes lost some of their sparkle.

"I-I-m-" But that's how far I could get before I stopped, I couldn't form words, I was blabbering like an idiot in front of the only guy who has ever flirted with me. I knew my face was getting redder my heart beat was beating way too fast. He cupped my face in his hand and brought me closer to his face. What's this? What's going on, are we going to kiss! Is this the signal Emiko has told me about?

"_How can you tell a boy wants to kiss you?" I ask my super best friend._

"_Well there are many signals." Emiko says looking up in thought, she looks back down at me. "But you know he wants to kiss you when he has that sparkle in his eye, he brings you two closer to each other and then you just go for it." Emiko smiled probably remembering her own kiss_.

Face's close together…I looked at the blond god who held the side of my face lovingly. _Just go for it…_

I leaned in closer, closing my eyes I didn't expect to feel his tongue moving against mine. My heart felt like it was going to burst through my ribcage. My mind went blank and all I could feel was the kiss. Our lips parted there was a little string of saliva that disappeared as he got further away from my face.

His face was bright red, probably redder then mine. He seemed shocked, he closed his mouth and opened it again. He made a funny face expression like he barely realized something, he chewed once, his face went pale and he fell over.

I gasped in surprise as no one made an attempt to catch the god who had given me my first kiss.

**Most people say that they would punch Tamaki if he ever flirted with them but you know you secretly like it, I know I would XD But still I wouldn't be brave enough to kiss him. **  
><strong>Ugh, my writes block has gotten worse it has mutated to readers block-<strong>I totally made that word up**- so now I can't even read a fanfic past the first sentence. I can't even read my favorite stories. They look just so blah (no offence). This could or could not turn into a multiple chapter story.**

**I really need to stop listening to music, it gives me too many story ideas…. **


End file.
